freaks in Love
by Desi-poo
Summary: I always wondered what happened to Ella's dad and i dont remember if JP ever mentioned it so i decided to right a little story abut it. Anyway R&R


**Just a little oneshot that popped into my head**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Maximum ride because if I did, then Fang would have never left, Dylan would have never shown up, and Angel would still be the sweet little girl she was before.**

**With the Pro/Con list, it the state ment is on the left side of the slash than it is a PRO, it the statement is on the right side then it is a CON **

**Anyways on with the story!**

"I HATE YOU! STAY OUT OF MT LIFE!"

That's what I screamed at my dad right before I slammed the door in his face. I know what you're thinking, why would you say that to your Dad? Well, before you judge me, you should know that my dad is a lying, selfish, asshole. I should probably fill you in, my name is Ella Martinez, I'm 13, and I live with my mom, half-sister Max, and her gang of mutant bird kids (when they're not on missions trying to save the world).

When I was 4, my dad left my mom and I to go off with some chick who's young enough to be my sister. (gross, I know). Anyways, two years ago, he tried to come back, only mom wouldn't take him back (and I got to say, I was shit happy about that) and after that blew up in his face, he went back to the little whore he now calls his wife and, of course, daddy dearest had to try and stay in my life(why? I have no idea). And to make it worse, this chick has a daughter who's a year younger than me, and she's all dad can talk about. It's always "why can't you be like Kate?" or "Could you be more like Kate?" Um, excuse me, but I am my own person thank you very much. Anyways, back to the present.

After I slammed the door, I turned around to see the flock sitting in the living room, staring at me with wide eyes. And my boyfriend, Iggy, starting to get up and come over to me, but before he could, I yelled at him to leave me alone and ran up to my room.

When I got to my room I slammed the door and fell on my bed with tears rolling down my face.

I forgot to mention that Iggy is another reason why my father wants me to be more like Kate, you see, Iggy has wings. He's also blind, and a huge pyromaniac. My dad hates Iggy, even though he's never met him. I really do love Iggy, but sometimes I think that if I had a normal boyfriend like Kate does than maybe, just maybe, my dad would start to really like me again.

I bolt up in my bed and am immediately ashamed by my thought. I sit there for about 5 minutes, hating myself for that thought when my mom walks in the door.

"Ells?"

I look up at my mom then look back down, too ashamed.

"What happened with him?"

I take a deep breath and begin to speak in a calm voice, "We were on our way to the mall, when dad started talking about Kate and all her accomplishments and how I should be more like her. I tried to ignore it, I tried to just let it go, b-but mom, I-I just couldn't t-take it anymore", I take a deep breath and continue in a flat voice, "so I lashed out and told him to take me home."

I finally looked up at my mom to see that she had tears in her eyes, she came over and sat next to me on the bed and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Sweetie, I wish you didn't have to deal with this, I wish me and your dad could have stayed together for you."

I stayed silent, thinking of how I was going to tell her what my dad really thinks.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Dad hates Iggy."

After this statement my mom looks at me like I've grown two heads.

"Why?"

"Because he's a mutant bird kid, Mom." I fight the urge to roll my eyes at the obvious.

"Yes, I know that, but your dad has never met Iggy, so he shouldn't hate him."

"I know Mom, but he does, he thinks Iggy is a freak and because he's my boyfriend than that makes me a freak by association.", I reply to her in exasperation.

"So, are you saying you don't want to be with Iggy because of what your dad thinks?"

"I don't know", I said this because I honestly didn't know what I wanted at the moment.

My mom stood up, and walked to the door but paused and turned around, "Ella, I know it's not easy, but you really need to think about what you're going to do, and think about what _you_ want and what will make _you_ happy. Don't let others influence your life and your decisions.", and with that she was out the door and closing it softly behind her.

There were so many thoughts running through my head, I didn't know where one started and another ended. But there was one thing that I was absolutely sure about, I hade two choices, I could break up with Iggy or I could stay with him. So, I did what any logical person would do: I got a piece of paper and started by first pro-con list.

Break up with Iggy

Pro/ Con

Dad might not think I'm a freak/ I would miss Iggy

Dad might not compare me to Kate as much/ It would be awkward

/I couldn't feel iggy's arms around me anymore

/I couldn't snuggle with him

/I would really, really miss him (I think I said that already, oh well)

/I love Iggy

Stay with Iggy

Pro/ Con

It would piss dad off(always a plus)/ Dad would still call me a freak

I could snuggle with Iggy/ Compared to Kate more

I would have Iggy/

I love Iggy/

Looking the two lists over, I think about each item on each list and I think I've come up with my solution but I need to talk to Iggy.

I go downstairs to see the flock sitting the way I left them, I walk up to Iggy and ask him if we could talk, he nods and we head upstairs to his room and sit on his bed.

I take a deep breath and begin, "Iggy, there's something really important that I need to tell you.", I stop and he nods at me to continue, "I've been kind of distant lately, I know that and I'm sorry for it. I've been thinking about a lot of things, about my dad, about me, and about us. See, the thing is, my dad doesn't want us to be together, he thinks you're a freak and he thinks I'm a freak too.", I stop and look at iggy, he's got his hands clenched at his sides and he's staring, unseeingly down at the floor. I wait for a minute, thinking he'd not going to speak but then he does.

"So does this mean you want to break up?"

His voice is so full of pain that I immediately regret starting this conversation.

"I've thought about it, I've thought about how maybe my dad would like me more if we weren't dating and I was dating a normal boy and how maybe I wouldn't be compared to Kate so much. I've thought about how happy he would be, but, I've also thought about how miserable I would be if we broke up."

Iggy looks up at me, and he staring somewhere right above my left shoulder and he starts to speak in a voice so soft, I have to strain my ears to hear it.

"If us being together makes your dad hate you than maybe we should break up.", I stare at him like he just admitted to hating bombs. Did he not hear what I just said? Did it go in one ear and out the other? I am about to voice these thoughts but apparently I was thinking out loud because he gets up and starts pacing while talking and staring at the floor.

"I heard what you said Ella, but your dad is right, I'm not good for you, I'm a mutant freak, and you should go and be with someone normal. You even said so yourself, you and your dad would be happier if you had a normal boyfriend."

Oh my god, oh my god. I cannot believe he just said that, I knew that he had doubts about himself, but I never knew that they were so strong that he would want me to break up with him to be with someone normal. _Wait a gosh darn minute_, _I never said I would be happy! _As I think this I realize that it is completely true, I mean, before I wasn't really sure but now, hearing him say that I would be happy without him, makes what I said before the truest thing I've ever said.

I stand up and walk over to him and put my arms around his waist and my head on his chest, he in turn puts his arms around me.

I mumble into his chest, "I never said that I would be happy without you, I said that my dad would, and quite honestly, I don't give a crap cake what my dad thinks. I don't care what he wants either. I know what want, and that is to be with you for the rest of my life, no matter what anyone else thinks. So the question is, do you want to be with me?", Once I'm finished talking I look up at him with tears in my eyes. He moves his arms from around me and gently cups my face with his callused hands.

He runs his thumbs across my cheeks and over my lips as he begins to speak, "Of course I want to be with you, I never want to leave, I want you by my side for rest of my life and everyday after that because I love you, and that is never going to change."

_He said he loved me_, I think this in complete shock and happiness because it's the first time he's said it and I'm grinning so hard I wouldn't be surprised if my face split. I know he can feel me grinning because he grins back at me.

I look up into his unseeing blue eyes that seem to sparkle when I look in them and say the word's that I've felt for a long time,

"I love you, too"

And with that Iggy swoops down and kisses me full on the mouth and I know that everything is going to be okay between us, because right here, kissing in his room, I know that he's the one I want and that no normal boy will ever be as amazing as my blind, pyromaniac, freak, awesome, _perfect boyfriend _and hey, if anyone asks, I'll just tell everyone that we're freaks in love.

**Okay so there it is**

**I have to say that I'm pleased with this**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
